1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As organic light emitting display devices have superior characteristics such as wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, short response time, and low power consumption, they are widely used in personal portable devices such as MP3 players, mobile phones, television sets, etc.
Also, transparent organic light emitting display devices have been constructed using transparent thin film transistors and transparent organic light emitting devices.
However, since a cathode of the transparent organic light emitting display device is formed of a metal, there is a limit in increasing the transmittance of the transparent organic light emitting display device.